


The Anathema

by kara_wants_rice



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blackmail, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Humor, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_wants_rice/pseuds/kara_wants_rice
Summary: Lucifer was always the first one up but today he didn't show up to breakfast at all. Mammon was forced to go investigate why he didn't show up for breakfast. He went to Lucifer's study room and instead of finding Lucifer, he found a mysterious looking letter. The letter was written by The Anathema who had somehow kidnapped Lucifer and now they're demanding items from the remaining brothers. The brothers have to choose to sacrifice their most prized items or Lucifer's life.
Comments: 46
Kudos: 97





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time being on AO3 and my first time writing fanfiction ever ^^ I hope you guys like it and have fun reading!

A new day started in the Devildom. Demons rose from their beds and followed their morning routine of getting dressed, eating, and going to school. It was usually like that in the House of Lamentation, but not today. Today, something was  _ off. _

Mornings in the House of Lamentation were usually loud and full of chaos which landed the family idiot with a huge bump on his head. Today, there was no screaming and even Beel's stomach growled softly. Mammon was counting his money, Levi was playing silently on his D.D.D., Satan was reading a book about psychology, Asmo was looking in his D.D.D. 's camera making sure he looked good, Beel was inhaling food as usual and Belphie was fast asleep on the dining table. Everyone was doing what they usually did but something was  _ off. _

"Hey... has anyone seen Lucifer?" Asmo asked quietly, almost inaudible. Everyone shook their heads. It was very odd not seeing Lucifer at the dining table because he was always the first one there.

"I haven't seen him since last night when he was in his office working," Satan responded looking up from his book. Everyone looked at each other and then finally at their older brother.

"H-Hey! Don't look at me! I ain't done nothin' and I ain't doin' nothin'!" Mammon cried out. Everyone's eyes remained fixated on him and Mammon finally gave in.

"Fine! Just stop staring at me like that, it's creepy! Sigh... I guess your  _ great _ older brother Mammon has to do this because he's so  _ great! _ Your older brother will check on Lucifer because I'm just that  _ great _ !" Mammon laughed. Everyone sighed and shook their heads. Mammon got up from his seat and left the room to go look for Lucifer. It was odd that Lucifer didn't show up during breakfast because he was always the earliest up and made sure everyone did what they were supposed to do.

Mammon knocked on Lucifer's office and with no response, he tried the doorknob which to his surprise was unlocked.

"H-hey, I'm coming in ok." No response. Mammon opened the door and set his foot in and peeked through the small opening. The fireplace has long been put out and the room was fairly dark. Mammon opened the door completely with a loud  **creak** and he flinched slightly. He grabbed one of the small candles and lit it on fire with his lighter. The small light illuminated the room just enough for him to see. He walked in the direction of Lucifer's desk and he didn't find Lucifer but a note instead and picked it up. He read through the note and what he saw sent shivers down his spine.

_ Dear finder of this note, _

_ You may have noticed that Lucifer, Avatar of Pride, has gone missing. It is not in our interest to hurt him. All we want is a couple of things from you and it's easy as that. I want you to leave all of the stuff we are going to list in a box and leave it in the alleyway by Hell's Kitchen at exactly noon a week from now and Lucifer will return the day after. Leave immediately as you drop it off. We will find out if you hid any tricks so don't try anything funny. Also, don't speak or show this to anyone outside of the 6 remaining brothers. If you do not do exactly as we have written then sadly Lucifer will perish. We have ways to kill him, don't try your luck. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Anathema _

_ Items: _

✧ _ Goldie (Mammon's Black Card) _

✧  _ Limited time Collector's Item Happy Birthday Maid Ruri-Chan figurine _

✧  _ The Picatrix _

✧ _ The Natividad Makeup Vanity Set _

✧  _ 8 All Year Round Free Buffet Tickets _

✧ _ All of Belphagor's pillows _

Mammon stood there for a couple of solid minutes trying to digest what he just read. Lucifer had been kidnapped. THE LUCIFER HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED!! And now, this dumb Aana-whatever wanted them to pay a ransom?! Mammon didn't know what to do so he screamed.

Mammon's scream echoed along the halls of the House of Lamentation and it eventually made its way to the dining room. It startled everyone and they all jumped from their seats to go see what was going on.

"What the HELL MAMMON!!" Levi screamed.

"Yeah, Mammon why did you scream?" Beel added still eating the 8 stack pancake from breakfast

"Mammon! You know screaming and scaring me like that isn't going to do my beautiful looks any good!" Asmo frowned.

"I was sleeping so well until you screamed like a little girl." Belphie yawned and glared at him.

"Hey! Why are y'all attacking me! I have a perfectly good reason for screaming and I DO NOT sound like a little girl!" Mammon retorted.

"Mammon what is that in your hand?" Satan looked questionably at the piece of paper in Mammon's hand.

"This?" Mammon asked as he held up the letter.

"What else you nettlesome clay-brained miscreant," Satan said impatiently.

"HEY! I have no idea what you said but I know that was an insult! Aaaaand, this piece of paper in my hand is why I freaked out ok?!" Mammon said defensively.

Everyone raised an eyebrow and then Satan snatched the piece of paper out of Mammon's hand much to Mammon's dismay. Satan mumbled through the letter and his eyes widened.

"See! I told you! That's why I'm freaking out!" Everyone pushed Mammon aside to get a glimpse of the letter to see what startled Satan so much.

"EEEE??" Asmo cried out.

"So. Lucifer got abducted and now we have to make up for his mistake. Sounds awfully annoying and bothersome if you ask me." Belphie said with a slight twitch in his eyes.

"Belphie! Don't be so insensitive Lucifer is still our older brother," Beel responded which was met with a small pout.

"There is no way Lucifer would just  _ allow _ some random person to kidnap him. This is  _ Lucifer _ we're talking about." Levi said and everyone looked at each other, murmured a bit, and nodded.

"Yeah, Levi's right. No way Lucifer would just allow someone to just kidnap him and what is with this list! The Natividad Makeup Vanity Set! That's my most prized and most expensive makeup kit yet! It also looks great on me, but then again what doesn't! Hahaha!" Everyone looked at Asmo and sighed. Asmo will always be Asmo.

"Hey! Just because Lucifer is all strong and powerful doesn't mean that he can't be kidnapped! Did you guys even read it?! It clearly states that whatever the Ana-whatever is clearly powerful! We can't just rule out the possibility that Lucifer  _ was _ actually kidnapped and taken as a hostage!" Mammon ranted. Satan thought for a bit and nodded.

"Wow. I never thought I would actually agree with Mammon but that is true. Lucifer is powerful but he isn't invincible. From what I read they sound pretty legitimate. Every item they listed is clearly targeted towards each of us which means they know something about this family and us as individuals." Satan analyzed as he paced back and forth.

"Ok. So what do we do? Give them the items and hope Lucifer returns to us? How can we trust them I mean leaving such an ominous note like that! It's creepy!" Asmo screeched.

Silence ensued as Satan kept pacing back and forth. Occasionally there was a slight twitch of his eye or a  _ hmph _ escaping out of his mouth. After a long silence, Satan finally sighed.

"Can't think of anything detective?" Belphie said sarcastically which was met by a glare.

"We can't blindly trust The Anathema but we don't really have a choice, Lucifer's life is on the line and as much as I would like to see him suffer, I don't want him dead," Satan responded between sighs. Everyone looked shocked hearing Satan, the leader of Lucifer's Hate Club, say that.

"Ok? So we do what they say and then Lucifer comes back?" Mammon questioned. Satan nodded but he added that they needed to proceed with caution because this organization holding Lucifer captive is most likely dangerous and to add to that they didn't know anything about them.

"Yeah. No." Belphie interrupted. Everyone looked at him confused. "Did you guys even read what they listed? They want all of  _ my _ pillows so I can't sleep. They want Beel's precious all you can eat tickets so he can't eat and he wants Asmo's most prized makeup kit. They want Satan's Pixtrac-"

"Picatrix"

"Yeah, whatever, which is clearly some ancient book that Satan cares about and they want Levi's barbie doll-"

"RURI-CHAN IS NOT A BARBIE DOLL!! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE SUCH AN INFERIOR BEING TO RURI-CHAN!!" Levi exploded in rage to which Beel stepped in and carried him outside much to Levi's protests.

"Sigh. Anyway, they also want  **Goldie** which is obviously targeted towards our local scumbag. They're targeting what we cherish most in exchange for Lucifer and do you all really want to give up what you prize the most for  _ Lucifer?" _ By the time Belphie finished, Levi had calmed down and entered the room along with Beel. Everyone was deep in thought.

Mammon was cradling his precious Goldie whispering to it creepily and Levi was on the verge of tears because thinking about losing the Limited-Time Collector's Item Happy Birthday Maid Ruri-Chan Figurine would crush his heart, it was even a signed copy. Satan looked uncomfortable, either thinking about losing his book or the fact that Asmo was outright bawling on Satan, staining his sweater with his melted makeup, tears, and most likely snot. Beel's stomach growled thinking about all the food he could eat with all those tickets. Belphie was deep in his thoughts too. Losing all his pillows, especially the one he carries around, would not only make him sleep deprived but the pillow he carries was a gift from Beel. He hated Lucifer so why should he give up something so precious to him for something he hated. Mammon was the first to break the silence.

"Ok ok. Guys. I-I know how much these things mean to you and some of us hate Lucifer but he's still our brother, right? I mean he was there for us when we needed him so w-we should be there for him too," Mammon stammered, still tightly gripping his precious Goldie.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mammon. When has Lucifer ever been there for us huh? He's always Diavolo this, Diavolo that. He cares more about Diavolo than he could ever care about us! Can't you see that you blind mole rat!"

It hurt. What Belphie said hurt. Not just Mammon but everyone in the room. Lucifer has never really been there for them after their tumble from heaven. He ordered all his brothers around, always putting Lord Diavolo above the comfort of his brothers. Or at least that's what they all thought. 


	2. Decision

_ It hurt. What Belphie said hurt. Not just Mammon but everyone in the room. Lucifer has never really been there for them after their tumble from heaven. He ordered all his brothers around, always putting Lord Diavolo above the comfort of his brothers. Or at least that's what they all thought. _

* * *

All those times Lucifer stayed up late to finish  paperwork for Lord Diavolo it was all an excuse to make sure his brothers were asleep and resting properly. Sure he had paperwork to do but he would usually finish around 11 pm or so. His brothers usually all fell asleep around 10 pm to 12 am but sometimes Satan would stay up late to finish his novel and sleep around 1 am. Lucifer was always the last to sleep and would do a room check at around 2 am just to make sure they all got their rest. Lucifer was always the first one up as well, waking up at around 6-6:30 am. He would first check that there was still food in the fridge for everyone and when food was running low he would make a mass order on Akuzon. He would walk around the mansion making sure everything was working the way they were supposed to and even cleaned a little bit if he had extra time. By the time his brothers got out of bed and finally made their way down to the dining room he was already there to greet them.

Lucifer knew pretty much everything about his brothers, maybe even more so than they themselves. Every time one of his brother’s birthdays was coming he would ask Lord Diavolo if he could make a special event to celebrate his brother’s birthday and being the chill ruler that Diavolo was, he said yes. Lucifer knew his brothers weren’t exactly his biggest fans and he understood why they felt that way. He already accepted the fact that they will never love Lucifer the way Lucifer loved them and even though it hurt him he won’t allow that to stand in the way of making his brothers happy

__

For Mammon’s birthday, Lucifer decided it would be best to have everyone on campus donate a little bit of money to help Mammon survive. Everyone thought it was kinda funny so they all donated a couple of Grimm here and there and in the end, it all added up to around 45k Grimm. All the Grimm was given to Mammon for his birthday even if Lucifer knew that he would blow it off in about a week. But, there was no amount of Grimm in the universe that could equate to Mammon’s joy.

Levi wasn’t that hard to read either since it was kind of obvious what he liked. Lucifer made Anime Day a thing even though he hated the idea and cringed as he brought it up to Lord Diavolo. Lord Diavolo laughed and knew exactly why Lucifer would bring up something as absurd as  _ Anime Day _ . Lord Diavolo allowed this and from that day on, every time it was Levi’s birthday all the weebs and otakus had a party in Levi’s room  no normies allowed . Levi finally talked to other people and to see his eyes sparkle in joy was one of the best things Lucifer could ask for.

__

Satan was a bit more complicated. Lucifer and Satan weren’t exactly on the best of terms but that didn’t stop Lucifer from trying. Lucifer didn’t know as much about Satan as he did Levi and Mammon but he knew enough to know his likes and dislikes. Satan liked animals, especially cats. Lucifer wasn’t a big animal fan but he decided to push that aside for Satan. Lucifer created a Cat Cafe. He had dug into his own pocket, even though Lord Diavolo insisted on paying a part, but his pride got the better of him. He didn’t want Satan to know that it was Lucifer that made the cat cafe because he knew that if Satan ever found out, he was petty enough to not go. Once the cafe was set up, right before Satan’s birthday, Lucifer slipped a cat cafe flyer under Satan’s door. Once Satan saw the flyer you could practically feel the happiness through him and that happiness was contagious. It spread to everyone, including Lucifer, and they all ended up spending the day at the Cat Cafe.

__

Asmo wanted sex and lots of it, he was the Avatar of Lust after all, but that was simply out of Lucifer’s power. Asmo’s gift was probably the hardest for Lucifer to get right. Everything Lucifer thought of was just too  _ inappropriate _ . Asmo loved himself more than anything and Lucifer didn’t know how to give Asmo Asmo. He thought about making everyone dress up and look like Asmo but the more he thought about it the weirder the idea got so he scrapped it. In the end, Lucifer had everyone dress up in their best suit/dress and had a huge party to celebrate Asmo’s birthday. Asmo wanted attention and so Lucifer gave him attention, everyone’s attention. Eventually, Asmo’s birthday was the most anticipated event of the whole school because it was just one huge party that everyone could participate in and Asmo loved it. Lucifer, not so much but seeing his brother happy was the best he could ask for.

__

Beel and Belphie were twins and they had the same birthday which meant Lucifer had to think of something that both of them would enjoy. Beel wanted food and Belphie wanted sleep but most of all they wanted each other. Lucifer decided the best course of action was to let those two have a free day and ordered an abnormal amount of food for the two to share so they could spend more time with each other. Lucifer left them alone during their birthday and he instructed the others to do the same and surprisingly they obliged. So whenever Beel and Belphie’s birthdays rolled around everyone left the two alone so they could just hang out without distractions.

__

Lucifer did a lot for his brothers and mostly without them knowing. His pride didn’t help either. He knew full well how much his stupid pride got in the way of him expressing his love. Lucifer did subtle things for his brothers and he always put them in front of himself but all that work goes unrecognized. The only person that knew of Lucifer’s unconditional love for his brothers was Lord Diavolo. Lucifer never thought too much about how his brothers didn’t show much affection back but it did bother him. It maybe wasn’t clear to Lucifer himself but Lord Diavolo could sense it and he hated to see his best friend suffer.

__

Suffering. Just like everyone in the room. They were all suffering. They didn’t know what to do and what to choose. It had always been Lucifer making the decisions and now when the time comes for them to decide, they couldn’t. Belphie’s words cut deep into them. The pain wouldn’t fade even in the slightest. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence Mammon spoke up.

__

“I know what Belphie said may be true but- I just-” Mammon looked back down at the floorboards scared to continue.

__

“You just what Mammon,’ Belphie quickly cut in.

__

“I just uh- I just think well…” Mammon couldn’t find the words to express how he felt. He wanted to defend Lucifer. He wanted Lucifer to come back even though he hit him at times. He wanted everyone to stop looking at him for answers.  _ Is this how Lucifer feels? Always this intense pressure of being the oldest? Damn. No wonder he always has a stick up his ass. _

__

“Mammon stop your sputtering and just spit it out already!” Levi barked.

__

“OK! Ok. No need to yell. I just think that as his brothers even though he doesn’t care much for us that doesn’t mean we should care for him right? I mean that’s one thing we can beat Lucifer at?” The room fell dead silent yet again. Mammon recoiled a little bit thinking he said something that triggered something inside everyone.

__

**_GGRROOOOWWWWLLLLL_ **

__

Everyone jumped to their feet. Beel apologized and explained how it was just his stomach and not Cerberus. Everyone got a good laugh and it broke the tension.

__

“Hate to agree with Mammon a second time but a life is above any item, even Lucifer’s. Sure he hasn’t been the best older brother, or a brother at all for that matter, but we can’t just ditch him. His life is technically in our hands and if he dies our hands are also stained in his blood.” A slight blush washed over Satan’s face as he defended Mammon’s claim.

__

“Oh? Our Lucifer hating brother decided to actually  _ defend _ him?” Asmo’s and Satan’s eyes met. Satan’s face heated up and turned as red as Diavolo’s hair. Asmo chuckled and kept staring. Satan whipped his head around and walked in the opposite direction of where Asmo sat.

__

“Awwww come on Satan! Don’t be like that! I mean under that facade you always put up, you're just a big softy aren’t you?” Asmo teased and Satan’s rage quickly grew. The Avatar of Wrath was close to cutting off all Asmo's limbs and feeding them to the low-level demons but Beel stepped in just in time and carried him outside to cool off.

__

“Whenever he gets all angry like that he’s just so cute! I mean whenever his face scrunches up and a scowl appears I just want him to-”

__

“WE GET IT ASMO!!” Everyone screamed in unison. Asmo was taken back but then started laughing while everyone sighed and shook their heads. Satan entered the room scowling and went to the opposite corner of where Asmo sat. 

__

“Look, guys. As your older brother,” everyone rolled their eyes, “I say that we go to school and worry about this later!” This caught the attention of everyone. Everyone was so preoccupied with Lucifer’s disappearance that they completely forgot they had school. One after another they all ran out of Lucifer’s office and quickly grabbed their school bags and left.

__

Mammon was usually the happy idiot but after that morning he was serious and deep in thought. Mammon was the second oldest so that means in Lucifer’s absence he had to take charge, he had to be responsible. Mammon most definitely wasn't responsible but he didn’t have a choice, did he. In class, Mammon was also too distracted with the situation to pay attention. Then again, when has Mammon ever paid attention in class. The people who usually hung out with Mammon noticed a difference in his personality. They questioned him asking if everything was all right and Mammon just laughed it off but he knew inside nothing was  _ all right _ about this situation. He was stressed, he was panicking and he had no idea what to do. He was currently oldest and had to do what Lucifer did but Mammon didn’t know how to do Lucifer’s job. 

__

_ Ok, Mammon just be responsible, someone your younger brothers can rely on. Uh… how do I do that? Ok, Mammon think. Lucifer is a strict person and has like 50 sticks up his ass. Oh! I guess I’ll just shove 50 sticks up my ass and maybe I’ll get Lucifer’s personality. That sounds like it would hurt though. Hmm, maybe I should try something different. _

__

It was lunchtime and the brothers usually would eat in different parts of the school but today was different. Satan called everyone and said they would all meet in the RAD cafeteria to discuss what they were going to do. One by one they all showed up and the meeting began.

__

“Ok. Now that everyone’s here, I’ll start by telling you guys what I've been thinking about.” Satan took out a piece of paper and a marker and started to write something on it.

__

“So these are the three main points of the letter. Firstly, a week from now we must collect all the items and give it to them. Secondly, we can not tell anyone about this outside of our family. Lastly, if we don’t do  **exactly** what they say Lucifer will perish.” Everyone nodded to Satan’s explanation.

__

“Yeah, we got that. The question we should be asking ourselves is ‘Is Lucifer worth what we’re giving up?’” The atmosphere suddenly tasted sour. Was Lucifer worth the sacrifice? Was Lucifer even considered their brother? Were they considered Lucifer’s brothers? These questions ran through everyone’s mind but no one came up with an answer. Belphie shook his head.

__

“If that question’s too hard for you then how about ‘When has Lucifer ever done something for us?’” No one spoke again and just looked at each other for answers to no avail.

__

“Exactly. So why do we need to sacrifice anything for someone like our worthless older brother. He hasn’t done anything for us so I don’t see the point of helping him. Lucifer doesn’t understand us and he’s not even trying to understand us so what I say is just forget about him. We can live on our own without him and maybe it would be a nice change.” Belphie ranted and no one knew what to say. Technically Lucifer was their brother but the more they thought about it the more they realized Lucifer didn’t act like a brother at all. Lucifer hasn’t tried to even show a single bit of affection towards his so-called brothers and now he expects them to show affection back and give up what they value most? To them, Lucifer’s life didn’t really matter, did it. He didn’t really need them it would seem so why would they need him. Without speaking a word, they all unanimously agreed that Lucifer’s life to them just wasn’t worth all the trouble.  _ He was useless to them. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo drama :O big rip Luci


	3. Guilt

School had finished and everyone returned home. Everyone headed upstairs without speaking a word. They all tried to suppress the guilt of their final decision. Leaving Lucifer just felt  _ wrong, _ even if he didn’t do anything for them. The logical choice was to live without Lucifer, yet they all felt guilty. Mammon wasn’t ready to take on the responsibility as the oldest either. With Lucifer gone, Mammon had to step up and be the leader Lucifer once was.

It was dinner and that day, ironically enough, was Lucifer’s turn to cook. Since Lucifer wasn’t there Mammon was left to cook. Mammon headed downstairs to the kitchen and started to prepare cooking. As he sorted out the utensils and other cooking tools the more his heart weighed. They already decided that Lucifer’s life wasn’t worth it but he just felt more like a scumbag than ever. 

Mammon went through the fridge and found that there was little to no food left. There was 1 jar of pickles, 2 dozen eggs, 3 racks of raw ribs, and a couple of random condiments.  _ Where did all the food go? How much does the big guy eat!? I mean he eats a lot normally yet the fridge is always stocked with food. What the hell?! Yeah! Our fridge is always full no matter how much Beel eats it’s like it’s magical. Did the magic wear off? Why did it decide to wear off now! Sigh, this is so bullshit! _ Mammon decided to talk to Satan about it because he knew everything right?

“SATAN!! OPEN UP!!” Mammon screamed as he pounded on the door.

“What the fu-! What do you want, you problematic mongrel,” Satan growled clearly upset.

“H-HEY! Don’t look at me like that, I’m your older brother! You need to show respect!” Mammon retorted to which Satan stepped on his foot. Mammon howled in pain and Satan was about to slam the door in Mammon’s face before curiosity got the better of him.

“Ok. What do you want.” Satan stared right into Mammon’s eyes which sent a shiver down his spine.

“There’s no more food in the fridge,” Mammon said blatantly.

“What do you mean there’s no more food in the fridge? There’s always food in the fridge.” 

“No, really. There’s like a jar of pickles and a couple of eggs left. That’s all.”

Satan looked confused and so the two headed downstairs to the kitchen and low and behold, there was no food left besides the jar of pickles and a couple random items. Satan stood there dumbfounded, which almost never happens, and Mammon looked at him with a face that said ‘I told you so’. Satan rubbed his temples and sighed. 

“Sooooooooooooo… Now what?”

‘“I- Why are you asking me?”

“Well, you’re the smart one in this household.” Satan didn’t know whether to be flattered or confused.

“Now that you point it out. How was this fridge always full of food? Beel eats a lot and he eats 24/7.” Satan stared at the empty fridge and he looked more and more confused.

“I always thought there was a magic spell that, I don’t know, magically put food in the fridge?” Satan looked at Mammon with the most offended face.

“WHAT?! Magic that just magically puts food in the fridge? That’s completely absurd! First, that violates Article 3.4.6 Section 7 which reads ‘Any magic used for personal gain outside of a crisis such as, teleportations of store items, creation of pre-existent items, etc. is strictly prohibited unless a higher authority has instructed otherwise.’” 

“Huh? I didn’t understand a SINGLE thing you just said! Not everyone here is memorizing dictionaries man.” Satan threw the pickle jar at Mammon’s head. The pickle jar didn’t break but the same could not be said for Mammon's skull.

“What you just said is wrong on so many levels it hurts my head. You’re the only person dumb enough to not understand that simple rule and laws don’t come from  **dictionaries** .” Satan paused to catch his breath before continuing. “In simpler terms, it means that the teleportation or creation of food is illegal. Do you understand? We can’t just make food magically appear so someone must have been su-” Satan suddenly froze.

“What? You ok? HEY!! DEVILDOM TO SATAN!! YOU STILL THERE!!” Mammon waved his hands in front of Satan’s eyes to which he slapped aside.

“Shut up and stop that.”

“What? You just froze like Levi at a party!” Satan didn’t find it funny and just glared at Mammon who quickly shut up.

“It was Lucifer.” Mammon stared at Satan with a dumb expression on his dumb face.

“What do you mean it was Lucifer? What does Lucifer have anything to do with the empty fridge? Did he eat it all? I mean there was no way he could eat all that! It was just full right before he disappeared.” Mammon kept on rambling and Satan was about to strangle him until Beel showed up.

“Where’s the food? I’m very hungry.” Both Mammon and Satan jumped out of their skins.

“BEEL! Big boy don't scare us like that. Anyway, there is no food because… Yeah, why isn’t there Satan? You didn’t explain that yet.” Satan let out a deep sigh. He breathed in and out until he calmed himself.

“I was just about to  _ Mammon _ . It’s Lucifer restocking the fridge every day. He has to be the one buying the food because no one else would.” Satan let out a sigh again and looked very upset. Mammon was shocked and Beel was confused. 

“So. There is no food because Lucifer is gone?” Satan nodded and Beel’s stomach let out a loud growl.

“Ok ok. Sooo… all we have to do is go buy some food right? Can’t be that hard!”

“How dumb can you be Mammon. The only way for us to get food is with Akuzon and even with Levi’s premium shipping, it takes about a day to come. I’m sure Beel wouldn’t be willing to starve until tomorrow,” Beel nodded to that statement, “so the only option we have is to order the food now and go eat out at Hell’s Kitchen or something.” Satan tried to take his D.D.D. out of his pocket but realized it wasn’t there and cursed under his breath.

“Don’t worry I got this! THE Mammon got this! I just need to find Levi and make him order food from his Akuzon premium subscription! HAHAHA!” Satan sighed and let Mammon do what he wanted. He had enough torment today and decided to go back to his room and relax. Mammon said he got this so he just hoped Mammon could step up and take responsibility.

Mammon had somehow persuaded Levi to buy a huge amount of food with his Akuzon premium and they all went to Hell’s Kitchen for dinner. They all took their seats and ordered what they usually would order. Mammon ordered some Egg Lasagna and some Sauteed wild hare liver. Levi ordered Hell’s Kitchen Original Vjedogonian Bile Soup while Satan ordered Mixed belladonna with some Roast Havoc Devil and a bottle of Demonus. Asmo got some Mixed Belladonna as well and 3 bottles of Demonus. Beel ordered everything and Belphie ordered some Poison Hemlock Greens with House Dressing. However, when the bill came Mammon was quick to push it onto someone else.

“Hey! I’m not footing that bill! I got no money anyway!” Everyone rolled their eyes.

“Ok since Mammon obviously isn’t paying then who’s gonna?” Belphie looked around and no one spoke a word. “Oh come on. I don’t have any money either. Someone take the lead and just pay for it.” 

“Well I already paid for the food with my own money so I’m not paying this.” Everyone agreed that Levi paying for something that wasn’t anime was already generous enough.

“Uahhhh! Don’t look at me! I have my monthly skincare subscription to pay for! I don’t have any savings for food, especially a Beel sized meal!” Asmo may seem soft and submissive but they all knew better than that. Asmo was really stubborn and if it comes to his health and beauty, there was no way they could change his mind.

“I think I have enough. I ate the most anyway so I should probably pay. It’s ok.” Everyone looked in awe at Beel as he took out his wallet. 

“Yo! Beel! You really are a lifesaver man!” Mammon patted Beel on the back and laughed.

“Uh oh.”

“What is it Beel?” Asmo asked.

“I don’t think I have enough. I forgot I spent a lot of money on getting Belphie new pillows since his other one got ruined.” Belphie’s face was a mix of guilt and embarrassment.

“So… you don’t have enough money. Satan?” They all looked at Satan and he sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

“Don’t look at me either. I don’t have money just like the rest of you. The only person with money is…” Satan looked down at his empty plate of food and everyone understood what he was trying to say. It was Lucifer. Lucifer was the only one with the money to pay for them. It wasn’t like they didn’t have money, they just spent it on personal items. Lucifer was the only person that spent his money on them. 

“Now that you mention it. He doesn’t really spend money on himself, does he? It’s always… for us.” Everyone looked down in shame. They didn’t know what to think. They had always had the mentality of  _ Lucifer only cares about Diavolo and he never had time for them _ but in reality, Lucifer was always making time for them. There was an awkward silence until the waitress came to the table and they all started to panic.

“Hey! Uh well, we uh-” Mammon stammered.

“What he’s trying to say is we don’t have the money to purchase our food. Is there any other way we could make it up?” Satan said as he looked up at the waitress who was… confused? “Ma’am is something wrong?”

“Well um. Your bill has been paid for and I was about to clear the table for the next guests.” She said nervously.

“What?” They were just as confused as the waitress but they were grateful for whoever paid for their food so they thanked the waitress and left.

“Did any of you pay for it without the rest of us knowing?” Mammon asked. Everyone shook their heads. They had no idea who paid for it. Maybe someone paid by accident, who knows.

Meanwhile, in Lord Diavolo’s castle, there stood a loyal butler shaking his head in disappointment as he put his credit card back into his wallet. He didn’t know what to make of the situation but laugh at how pathetic they looked.

  
“So Lucifer really is the brains of the whole operation. They really are pathetic, like little ants skittering about waiting to get killed. They don’t even have the money to pay for a meal and they’re considered the 7 rulers of the Devildom! What a joke. I wonder when those ungrateful brothers are going to realize that Lucifer is a crucial component in their lives.” And with that, the loyal butler walked back to his room shaking his head. In his room, there sat a letter just waiting to be sent out with the words,  _ The Anathema _ , scribbled at the bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O Barbs how could you


	4. Reconsideration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains slight spoilers on Beel and Belphie from about Chapter 14 onwards. I'm not entirely sure so if you know you're not that far into the story just skip the 2nd paragraph about Beel and Belphie. It's not too important to the plot so you won't be missing much. <3

They walked home in silence and all went up to their bedrooms. All of them lay sleepless, even Belphie. One day without Lucifer by their sides and they were a mess. They had always argued and fought but Lucifer was always there to break it up and keep them in check. Without him, everything was chaos and no one could step up and be the leader they so desperately needed. 

Belphie felt horrible, even if he didn’t show it on his face. Beel felt just as horrible because of the connection they shared. Belphie was technically the person that brought up abandoning Lucifer in the first place so he felt extra guilty. Beel tried to comfort him but that just made him feel worse. That night Beel and Belphie just spent the whole time comforting each other and neither got the rest they needed. It wasn’t just Beel and Belphie handing it horribly, everyone else had a difficult time sleeping. The guilt was eating them all up inside and they started reconsidering their choice.

Mammon didn’t get any rest either. He spent the entire night writing a chart out about the pros and cons of Goldie vs Lucifer, which got nowhere. Levi wasn’t doing much better as he spent the entire night rereading the entirety of TSL. Satan had thought his options through and with his time he decided to copy word for word everything in The Picatrix. Asmo was the only one that actually got sleep, but that was because his looks would plummet without rest.

A day since the letter had passed and none of them felt relieved at all. Everyone had crawled downstairs and seeing that all his brothers looked like zombies, Asmo decided to take on cooking duty. Mammon had a bed head with dark circles under his eyes. His normal positive energy had been replaced with a brooding aura. Levi looked tired as well. He didn’t even bother hiding his long tail which dragged on the floor with a loud scraping noise. Satan’s bright teal eyes have dimed down to a cadet blue color. His dominant hand was swollen and twitching probably due to the sheer amount of words he copied last night. Beel slouched over on his seat. His stomach growled but there was no protest from Beel. He would usually complain he was hungry but even he didn’t speak a word. Belphie’s seat remained empty. Beel explained that Belphie was exhausted and he didn’t feel like coming down for breakfast. No one questioned Beel’s explanation and they ate and prepared to leave. Asmo didn’t know what to make of them. Asmo was always so focused on himself so he never had the chance to pay attention to his brothers. He might not know what exactly was bothering them but he knew something was wrong and it probably had to do with Lucifer.

“Ok, look. None of you are going to school today,” Asmo blurted out.

“What do you mean no one’s going to school today,” Levi yawned.

“This is exactly what I mean! You guys look TERR-I-BLE and I can’t help but worry!” Everyone stared at Asmo in shock. “What?! I can’t care for you guys! Look at you! Go back to bed and actually get some rest! I’ll give your teachers a call saying you’re sick, ok. Take care of yourselves!” Asmo seemed genuinely upset. It was very rare that Asmo talked or cared about anyone besides himself and hearing Asmo say that moved everyone. They all nodded and headed back to their rooms to get some rest. Asmo pulled out his D.D.D. and called every teacher telling them that everyone was, unfortunately, unable to make it to class.

At RAD rumors started spreading about the demon brothers. Some started to say that the student council had privileges and they didn’t need to go to school. Others said that their entire household was infected and they all got sick. A few people even said that Lord Diavolo had demoted them and the student council spots were available for grabs. Barbatos watched in amusement as rumors continued to spread. It had only been 2 days without Lucifer and the demon brothers were struggling. 

Barbatos felt slightly bad for the poor brothers. He decided to help them out again by debunking all the rumors, especially the one about the demotion. He wanted the brothers to realize they needed Lucifer. Barbatos wasn’t doing this for Lucifer either. He was doing it for Lord Diavolo. Lord Diavolo has been upset about the fact that Lucifer wasn’t getting the treatment he deserved and Lord Diavolo would constantly try and cheer Lucifer up to no avail. Lord Diavolo wanted Lucifer to be happy and his brothers to care so if that was Lord Diavolo’s wish then it was Barbatos’s as well.

The day had gone by fast for the brothers. They had slept the whole day and finally woke up around dinner time. Asmo had prepared some extravagant dishes that he found on his D.D.D. Everyone ate it happily since they skipped lunch. 

“Asmo. You ok?” Levi questioned. Asmo bit his lip as tears started to form in his eyes, startling everyone.

“Hey hey! Asmo! What’s wrong you can talk to us,” Mammon said as he walked to Asmo’s side rubbing his back to comfort him. Asmo clung to Mammon’s shirt and let out a loud wail.

“I-I just feel horrible! W-we just decided to-to kill Lucifer! I can’t take it! I feel like shit ok! I can’t hold it back anymoooooore!” Asmo sobbed and tears started to form in Mammon’s eyes as well. Soon tears flowed from his eyes along with everyone else. They all walked to the common room and laid on the couches and floors crying their hearts out. Mammon cried, Levi cried, Satan cried, Beel cried, and even Belphie cried. They all let their pent up emotions out loud and clear. After about 30 minutes of sobs and muffled cries, they calmed down and decided to have another discussion.

“O-ok. Clearly we need to re-reconsider our choices,” Mammon said.

“I-I-,” Mammon stuttered with tears forming in his eyes again.

“Just say what you want, no one’s going to judge you. I mean we’re all sitting here crying so just say it,” Levi said between sniffles.

“I love Goldie very  _ very _ much,” Mammon paused and took a deep breath, “but… I LOVE LUCIFER MORE OK!! I WANT HIM BACK I DON’T CARE IF YOU THINK THAT HE HASN’T DONE ANYTHING FOR US BECAUSE HE HAS AND- AND-” Mammon started crying and they all gave him hugs and comfort.

“It’s ok Mammon. It’s ok. We all feel that way. It was so dumb of us to think Lucifer isn’t a part of our life. What were we thinking! He’s our brother and we… left him for dead.” Asmo looked down in shame as he said the last part. 

Belphie has been pretty silent throughout the whole ordeal. He’s been sitting there hugging his pillow tightly. It was clear he cried but he didn’t want to show it. Of course Belphie felt bad. He was the one who brought ditching Lucifer up in the first place. Beel caught onto Belphie’s self-destructive thoughts and quickly addressed it.

“Belphie! If you think this is all your fault you’re wrong! It’s not your fault and no one blames you! Please Belphie. Please don’t think it’s your fault. It makes me so sad.” Beel looked at Belphie with his big round eyes filled with tears and that made Belphie feel even worse. He stood up and tried to walk out of the room. He didn’t want to deal with all the emotions that he, and everyone, was going through. Was it cowardly? Yes. Did he care? No. All he wanted was out of the situation but his brothers wouldn’t let him.

“Where do you think you’re going Belphie,” Mammon said in a very stern tone. Belphie froze and turned to face Mammon. He flinched a little seeing his face looking so stern. Mammon almost never took anything seriously but he definitely had the ability to. Mammon grabbed Belphie by the wrist and pulled him into a tight hug. Belphie was shocked at first but hugged back and even cried on his older brother’s shoulder. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t kn-know what to do. I don’t want Lucifer gone but I do-don’t want to lose my st-stuff either,” Belphie cried. 

“Shhhhh. It’s ok Belphie no one blames you. We all thought that way but what matters now is being able to own up to that mistake, right?” Belphie still clung onto Mammon and nodded slightly. Mammon smiled and pat Belphie’s head.

“So. We can all agree that Lucifer’s life is so much more valuable than a couple of food stamps or some figurine, right?” They all nodded, even Levi. 

“I-I will miss you my Limited time Collector's Item Happy Birthday Maid Ruri-Chan figurine,” Levi whispered while clutching his heart. 

“Oh come on Levi! Don’t be so dramatic!” Mammon said as he smacked Levi in the back. Everyone got a good laugh and they all felt more relaxed. It felt right. Nothing in the world could compare to how much Lucifer meant to them. They finally realized just how much Lucifer actually cares for them but only one thing remained standing in their way to happiness,  _ The Anathema _ . In 5 days, they will deliver all the stuff and they  **WILL** get Lucifer back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the boyos :D They finally got their act together >.<
> 
> Can't believe there's only one chapter left screeeeee! I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as me so far! <3


	5. Fulfillment

After the emotional rollercoaster the brothers went through, they all retired to their rooms surprisingly calm. This choice just felt right to them. Even if some of them don’t want to admit it, they love Lucifer with all their hearts. It had been two full days since Lucifer’s kidnapping. They woke up rather refreshed and continued on normally. They went to school and did their work and finally, the last day approached.

“Ok guys! It’s time! Say your last goodbyes and place your items into this box,” Mammon instructed. He had clearly been crying because his eyes were all puffy and red.

“You’re one to talk. Look at you, you look like you just broke up with your girlfriend.” Belphie said sarcastically. He shoved all his pillows into the box. He clung onto his last pillow, reluctant to let go, but put it in anyway. Belphie let out a deep sigh and walked back to Beel’s side. 

“HEY! Goldie is a valuable part of this family too! You guys should be sad that she’s leaving us! Goldie! Goldie! Goldie! I won’t forget you for as long as I live! I love you and you will be missed!” Mammon mourned and everyone just ignored him. Beel put his food tickets into the box as well and headed back to where he originally stood. Asmo was next and he sobbed as he put his makeup kit into the box. Satan didn’t seem to have a problem putting his book into the box though.  
  


“You don’t seem sad letting go of such a valuable book, Satan,” Belphie commented.

“Hm? Oh, that’s because I already copied everything by hand. Sure it’s not the original, but I can still read it so it’s not that big of a deal.” Everyone stood there dumbstruck as Satan shrugged. 

“A-anyway… Levi, you’re next.” Levi looked at his Limited time Collector's Item Happy Birthday Maid Ruri-Chan figurine. He whispered something inaudible and kissed it, and set it into the box. Mammon was next and he also whispered something inaudible to Goldie and put her in the box.

It was around 10 am when they finished preparing everything. Everything was inside the box and now all they had to do was wait until noon. They had a mix of excitement as well as sadness inside them. They were going to get Lucifer back but that also meant they lost their items. Some started to second guess their decision but after what they went through without Lucifer, that doubt quickly vanished. They had waited for about an hour and a half until they headed out. They walked all the way to Hell’s Kitchen and found the alleyway The Anathema told them about. The clock hit noon and they set the box in the alleyway and left, not willing to risk an accident. 

When they all got back to the House of Lamentation, everyone let out a deep sigh. Their hearts were beating so fast during the time in both anticipation and nervousness and now they could let it all out.

“So. We did it. WE F****** DID IT!” Mammon shouted. 

“Watch your language, Mammon. Yes, we did it. Now we wait.” Everyone went to the common room and decided to just relax for the day. Satan went up to Lucifer’s study room to make sure everything was in place for his arrival tomorrow. Satan entered the room and started to put the candles and chairs back to its original place. When he got to his desk there laid a note, untouched. Satan picked it up and opened it. 

* * *

_Dear the finder of this note,_

_It seems you have fulfilled the requirement and as we promised, we will let Lucifer go and he will return to you in the morning._

_Sincerely,_

_The Anathema_

* * *

Satan rushed downstairs with the letter in his hand, screaming something, and shoving the letter in his brother’s faces.

“LOOK LOOK!!” 

“Look? Look at what?” Satan continued to shove the letter into his brother’s faces until Belphie snatched it from his hands. 

“Dear the finder of this note. It seems you have fulfilled the requirement and as we promised, we will let Lucifer go and he will return to you in the morning. Sincerely, The Anathema,” Belphie read. After a moment in silence, they all jumped up in joy. Lucifer was coming back, hopefully unharmed. Asmo cooked them a celebratory dinner and after they ate all they could do was wait.

It was about six in the morning when Mammon woke everyone up. He wanted everyone awake for Lucifer’s arrival. No one except Belphie complained much because they were all happy that Lucifer was returning today. They all cooked Lucifer’s favorite dishes and waited for him to open the door. It wasn’t long before they saw a car pull up outside the House of Lamentation and out stepped Lucifer. He didn’t look harmed and looked just as classy as ever. 

Outside Lucifer took a bow, thanking the chauffeur and waited for him to leave before heading towards the house. _Hopefully, everyone’s alright. That business meeting drained the hell out of me and the last thing I want to deal with is my six incompetent brothers._ Lucifer opened the door expecting chaos and destruction but instead, he saw his six younger brothers crying.

“LUCIFER!!” They all shouted as they tackled him onto the ground in a hug.

“I- what?” He was so confused. He had left for a business meeting in the human world with Lord Diavolo to plan the student exchange program. Meanwhile, his brothers were acting like he had just returned from the dead.

“LUCIFER!! THANK GOD YOU’RE ALRIGHT!! WE WOULDN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU- YOU WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Lucifer was stunned. His brothers never acted this _emotional_ , especially towards him.

“Slow down. What happened? Why are you all so worried? I was gone for one week.” 

“ONE WEEK IN HELL!!” Mammon shouted.

“I didn’t know you hated the human world that much, Mammon. It’s not hell, the meetings were though.”

“THEY HELD YOU CAPTIVE IN THE HUMAN WORLD AND HAD MEETINGS WITH YOU?! THAT’S EVEN WORSE THAN WE IMAGINED!!” Lucifer was beyond confused. He didn’t know what they were talking about. He specifically told Barbatos to inform his brothers that he had to go on a business meeting because he had to leave early in the morning and didn’t want to wake them up.

“Mammon what are you talking about? I had a business meeting with Lord Diavolo in the human world. We had to plan a couple things in advance for the upcoming student exchange program.” They all got off Lucifer and just stared.

“What? Yo-you weren’t kidnapped?”

“Kidnapped?! You think I would let someone kidnap me, are you serious. Did Barbatos tell you nothing?” They all shook their heads. Lucifer couldn’t believe Barbatos didn’t tell his brothers anything and now they assumed he was kidnapped? How absurd.

“Ok, so Barbatos didn’t tell you I was on a business trip and you just assumed I was kidnapped?” They looked at each other and Satan finally spoke up.

“We didn’t assume anything. There was a note in your office and it said that you were kidnapped and we didn’t know what to think. We took it seriously because we-we-” Satan looked away in embarrassment and Asmo finished his sentence.

“Because we love you Lucifer. We care about you and we realized we can’t live without you. You’re above any item no matter the sentimental value.” Asmo’s words moved Lucifer so much that he almost cried, _almost._ Lucifer felt so happy that his brother’s finally loved him back and vocally said it too. It boosted his self-esteem and pride but he still had to figure out what this letter was.

“Do you still have the letter? May I look at it?” Asmo nodded and ran upstairs to find it. While he did that Lucifer told them what really happened and they shared to him what information they received. Asmo returned and handed Lucifer the letter. Lucifer immediately recognized the handwriting, Barbatos’s. He read through and his anger only grew. Horns sprouted from his head and a black gem shone brightly in the middle of his forehead. Two pairs of pitch-black wings unfolded and expanded as wide as they could. Lucifer was beyond enraged. How dare that butler play with his brother’s feelings like that. He was about to kill Barbatos.

“Please excuse me for a moment. I’m going to have a talk with _The Anathema._ ” With that Lucifer took off to Lord Diavolo’s castle. 

“ **BARBATOS! WHERE ARE YOU!** ” Lucifer screamed in rage. Lord Diavolo was in the middle of a conversation with Barbatos when Lucifer burst in full form unannounced.

“Lucifer! I uh- I didn’t expect you to be here? Is there a problem?” Lucifer quickly apologized to Lord Diavolo for interrupting but quickly turned to Barbatos. Barbatos had the audacity to _smile_ at him. He knew exactly what was going on and he knew exactly why Lucifer was here.

“You found out, didn’t you. I have no guilt if that’s what you’re looking for. My actions reflect the young lord’s wishes and I will not take that back.” Barbatos now had horns and a long tail. Lord Diavolo didn’t know what was going on but he knew that he couldn’t let the two most important demons in his life fight. He knew that if he didn’t step in, one of them would die today.

“ENOUGH!” Lucifer recoiled as well as Barbatos. “I will not have you fight in my castle or anywhere in the Devildom. Lucifer please calm down. I’m not entirely sure what happened but Barbatos you better have a good explanation for why Lucifer is this enraged.” Barbatos took a bow and Lucifer retracted his demonic features.

“My Lord. What I have done was for your wishes. You wish to see Lucifer and his brother’s get along and that is what I fulfilled.”

“Get along? I didn’t need your interference at all. What happens between my brothers and I is none of your business,” Lucifer hissed.

“It becomes my business when the young lord’s emotions are affected by your incompetence.”

“How dare you CALL ME INCOMPETENT!!” Lucifer was about to charge at Barbatos when Diavolo grabbed a hold on Lucifer.

“Luci! Calm down! Fighting isn’t going to get you anywhere. Cease this unnecessary rage this instant!” Lucifer took a couple of deep breaths and apologized yet again but continued to glare at Barbatos.

“I didn’t need your help when it comes to my brothers. Telling them I was kidnapped and held ransom was. **Not. The. Way.** ” Lucifer’s words were drenched in venom.

“It may not have been the only way but it was the most effective way, wasn’t it? Your brothers love you now and even vocally told you. Aren’t you happy?” Lucifer was about to wipe that smile off Barbatos’s smug face but Lord Diavolo was standing right beside him and he already embarrassed himself twice in front of his lord.

“Of course I’m happy my brothers are more vocal about their affection towards me. I’m overjoyed even! But, that doesn’t mean you have the right to **toy with their emotions**.” Barbatos’s smile faded much to Lucifer’s pleasure. “I even told you to tell them I would be gone for a week and instead of doing as you’re told you decide to have fun and use MY brother’s as f****** entertainment.” Diavolo had finally grasped what was going on and spoke.

“Barbatos,” Barbatos straightened up and turned his attention to his young master, “I am very happy that you care so much about me and do everything for me but- but this was too far. I was saddened by the complete ignorance of Lucifer’s brothers towards Lucifer’s affection. I understand your intent was for my good but it simply was too far.” Diavolo said as he looked at Barbatos in disappointment.

“I apologize, Lord Diavolo. Such a mistake will never happen again. I will accept any punishment you have prepared for me.” Barbatos said sternly.

“Barbatos! Don’t sound like I’m going to do something horrible to you! I think you should be apologizing to Lucifer instead. He’s still awfully upset.” Barbatos looked at Lucifer and his eyes twitched in annoyance. Lucifer stared back in pure hatred.

“If you don’t hurt him then I will,” Lucifer muttered under his breath but Lord Diavolo didn’t catch it, thankfully.

“I apologize for upsetting you Lucifer,” Barbatos said as if he was talking to a five year old that was throwing a tantrum. Lucifer decided to ignore the slight undertone since he didn’t want to escalate the situation any further and accepted the half-assed apology.

“HAHAHA!! Now now everyone! No need to look so serious! Relax! Everything’s over now and your brother’s finally realized how important you are to them, Luci!” Lucifer shook his head at the nickname.

“Lord Diavolo, would you please stop calling me that.” Lord Diavolo just laughed and patted Lucifer on the back. Lucifer’s and Barbatos’s eyes met again and you could sense the hatred.

“It’s quite dark now Luci. How about I accompany you home a second time?” Diavolo said as he smiled brightly. Lucifer looked away embarrassed but agreed anyway because he knew it would make him happy.

Barbatos didn’t get off scot-free though. Lord Diavolo made him return all the items back to the respective brother and made him write an apology to everyone individually. Barbatos obliged much to his inner protests but Lord Diavolo’s wishes were his wishes even if he didn’t want them to be.

In the end, Lucifer and his brother’s pretty much forgot about the incident and they all acted like nothing happened and returned to their normal habits. Lucifer’s brothers brought Lucifer migraines every day and constantly acted childish but the knowledge that his brother’s really appreciated him still made him happy. They were just one big chaotic family.

* * *

The moral of the story is _You don't know what you have until you lose it._ Especially now, during quarantine, we don't know what we have lost until we have actually lost it. The freedom to be outside, to do whatever we want, etc. After this crisis is over, we should have a better understanding of what we have and not take it for granted like those dumb dumb brothers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my first ever completed fanfiction and I had so much fun writing it! I hope you guys have had just as much fun as me and I am so grateful that you guys read until the very end! I, unfortunately, won't be able to post another fanfiction until I have time because I have to prepare for testing and stuff but I will write more if I do find the time! I love you all!!! <3


End file.
